One Love
by MyBeautifulPorcelainMask
Summary: A one Shot, Based loosely on the song 'One Love' - By Aiden. The discovery of Love between Harry and Draco.


Authors note: This One-Shot is loosely based off of the song below. Some of it applies if you read it, but some of it doesn't. But hey I had this in my head forever...

Disclaimer: I own nothing...seriously!

One Love

When I wake I see you, lying there on the bathroom floor. With foam lips, A black kiss you're dead hero and now myth. The way you look so nice we will save the undead princess. I'm anxiously awaiting your arrival now.

One love in your eyes now look afraid, beyond you and me. One love in your eyes now, beyond you and me. One love in your eyes, look afraid.

A demon, your ghost dies, watching me run through our lives. A soft look in silence, misery come and find us. Don't try and come and find me I'm heading straight to hell down. I want you I need you now.

One love in your eyes now look afraid, beyond you and me. One love in your eyes now, beyond you and me. One love in your eyes now look afraid beyond you and me. One love in your eyes, look afraid.

Last night you were hear your words were so meaningful with reprise we suffer I thought your roots were so fake.

One love in your eyes now look afraid, beyond you and me. One love in your eyes now, beyond you and me. One love in your eyes now look afraid, beyond you and me. One love in your eyes now look afraid, beyond you and me.

One love in your eyes

Beyond you and me

One love in your eyes

Beyond you and me

One Love

Aiden- One Love

_It was out eighth year at Hogwarts, that's when everything happened_

_That's when I realized I loved him. _

The Golden Trio were walking back to there common room . They were talking about nothing to important when Harry had a feeling he couldn't shake like he needed to get to the prefects bathroom, and fast.

"Hey guys, Yah know I think I am going to go bathe before anything I else I feel dirty all of a sudden."

They both smiled at him.

"Alright, Mate just be back soon."

"We still need to study Harry, so hurry."

"Yah, I know later guys."

Harry walked off alone to the prefects bathroom. As he arrived to the bathroom he said the password . As he walked into the bathroom he looked around and nothing looked different as he looked toward the stalls. He looked around better and seen a person laying on the ground. Panicking, he quickly ran over there to make sure the person was still alive.

Draco Malfoy; the person was his worst enemy, yet as he discovered this fact his heart raced even faster than it had been before. He quickly checked to make sure he was still breathing. He was just shallowly. He looked over the figure of his worst enemy. His shirt was off, yet he still had his pants on . He looked and seen the mark he had put on the boy. Harry grew sad with this thought and quickly put it to the back of his head. He continued to scan the boy, it was then he seen the red, bleeding marks on his arms, and also the scars there. His heart rate sped up. He also noticed that Draco was paler than he had been before.

He looked down at the boy his lips redder than they had been before. His hair longer. Harry brushed some of the hair from his forehead.

"Don't worry Draco, I will get you help." He whispered the the figure as he picked up the slight boy and started carrying him to Madam Pomfrey. He ran as fast as he could with out hurting the boy in his arms more than he already was.

"Madam Pomfrey!" He yelled for the older nurse as he ran into the Hospital Ward. The nurse came running.

"Mr. Potter, What happened?!" She yelled as she looked at the boy in Harry's arms and looked at Harry Accusingly.

"I found him like this in the prefects bathroom, He's so cold, his breathing is so shallow. Help Him!" Harry Yelled as tears started flowing down his face as he looked at his enemy in his arms.

"Come with me Mr. Potter and hurry!" She said, she led them to a bed.

"Place him here, then I must ask you to wait outside of the curtain," He only nodded as he placed the blonde on the gurney. Madam Pomfrey shut the curtains and went to work on the blonde. He was quite skinny and the wounds were extensive. Harry paced back and forth until she was finished.

"Mr. Potter, He will be fine, but he will be weak for a while, he lost a lot of blood but he will recover it without a potion in no time. You may go in now." The nurse said to the boy and before she could finish the boy was already in there. She just shook her head.

Harry looked at the pale boy, he was in all white. He looked like an Angel. He sobbed as he looked at the boy that was supposed to be his enemy. This wasn't supposed to happen to him. Anyone but him. Harry pulled back the covers and climbed into the small bed beside the angelic boy, he quickly cried himself to sleep.

There was sunlight shining on his face it caused Harry to stir. He opened his green eye's. Harry felt a weight on his chest that hadn't been there before. He looked to see platinum blonde hair. The figure was also stirring from his sleep. As Harry Looked down to the boy in his arms, Gray eye's stared into his emerald ones. The gray eyed boy looked startled as he looked up into Harry's eyes.

"P-Potter, What are you doing into my bed?" He asked a scared look in his face, as his mind flashed back to what happened in the bathroom. His sadness, the cutting, bleeding, the blackness swallowing him whole.

"You were hurt and I couldn't stand it. I don't know why..." Harry said as tears welled up in his eyes as he thought about the memory, his eyes distant. "That was the scariest time in my life so far, thinking that you wouldn't be hear on this earth with me." Harry shook his head as he said this his eye's loosing the distant look. "Sorry you probably think I am barmy or something..."

"NO! I mean...No, I know how you feel..." Draco said as he blushed. Gray eye's caught Emerald. They both reflected the same feelings. Fear, Love, Lust; Harry leaned into the blonde bringing there mouths together. It was sweet and soft, yet still they both seen fireworks as there lips touched. Harry pulled back blushing hard as he looked at Draco.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." Harry said as he started to get up off the bed but was pulled back by a hand.

"Don't you think I would have stopped you if I didn't want it?" He said smiling as he kissed Harry again showing the passion between the two of them. Showing every emotion for one another. Draco licked Harry's bottom lip asking for permission; Which Harry Granted almost immedianlty. As Harry opened his mouth he let out a groan. Causing Draco to smirk slightly. Draco slid his tongue against Harry's as they started battling for Dominance, which Draco won. They soon pulled back when they didn't have any more air left. They both looked into each others eyes neither of them confident enough to say what they really wanted to say to the other. It was then that Madam Pomfrey came opened up the curtain.

"Ah, I see your awake, Mr. Malfoy, you may go back to your room now, you are healed, just have young mister Potter help you there as you are still weak. He has been quite worried about you."

"Thank you, Ma'am." the lady only smiled at the two of them before retreating into her office. Harry Helped Draco up and transfigured his gown into a pair of Slytherin robes.

"Thank you..." Draco said as he kissed Harry softly as his rosy lips. Harry smiled as he led the other boy to his rooms. Draco is a prefect so he has his own rooms. As they entered the prefect quarters, he seen the common room, it was a teal color with silver, the furniture being black. It was nice. They walked to a portrait of Salazar Slytherin. Draco said the password and walked into his rooms. Harry led him to the bed where he sat him down. He smiled at Draco before getting up.

"Well I guess I should get going..." Harry felt himself being pulled back down. He was sat in Draco's lap.

"I don't think so...Now that I have you I am not letting you go. I have wanted you for too long." Draco said with a grin as he started kissing and sucking Harry's neck leaving marks on the exposed skin. Harry moaned as he arched his back, his head lolled to the side to let the bigger boy get more access to his neck.

"Draco..." Harry moaned out louder as he felt something hard into his ass.

"Tell me what you want, my dearest, I will give it to you and more." Draco said as he ran his hands to the front of Harry's pants and grabbing him.

"I want you to fuck me." Harry moaned as Draco did. Draco stopped his actions as he wasn't prepared for that. Harry moved out of his hold and turned around straddling Draco. Draco wrapping his arms around his waist as he broke out of his haze. "I want you to fuck me so hard, and so good that I can't walk properly tomorrow. I want you to touch me like no one else has, or can..." Harry said, Draco immediantly caught his lips in a searing kiss, as he ran his hands up to Harry's shirt, quickly pulling it off of the boy and revealing the perfection that is Harry. He looked at Harry and shifted them so Harry was on his back and Draco on top. Draco reached down for his pants quickly pulling the pants off of the young boy, his underwear going along with them.

He pulled back from the boy looking over the boy. Harry blushed under the blondes gaze as he tried to cover himself up. But Draco grabbed his arms and pulling them away.

"Don't cover up, your so beautiful..." Harry blushed even harder at this, as he ran his hand to the edge of Draco's shirt.

"I want to see you also...Please." Draco smiled softly at the request. Draco pulled away and undressed. He let Harry's gaze on him hungrily, his eyes widening at his massive length. Draco covering the smaller boys body with his own. They kissed again, tongues swirling together. After parting from the kiss Draco made his way down Harry's body. He licked and nipped at his nipples causing loud moans from Harry as he did. He trailed down to the boys belly button running his tongue in it before coming to the place of his desire. His was beautiful, a little smaller than his own but was perfect, succulent and red; hairless. He licked the tip of the beautiful organ loving the unique taste that was specifically Harry, a mix of cherry, vanilla, and fresh water. Harry moaned as he started pumping his head on it. Loving every minute of it.

"Draco, uh...I'm going to..." Draco stopped just as he was about to cum.

"Delicious...but I want us to finish together." Draco said as he smirked, Harry just blushed. Draco grabbed lube from inside of his bed stand.

"So have you done this before?" Harry asked, his face read and his eyes hazy.

"Yes, I have..." At that Harry's face fell. The others were probably more experience than himself.

"Don't worry, the only reason I did was so I had experience for the one I truly want so I knew how to treat him so that he was comfortable, but they weren't Virgins either, even my first. But I haven't bottomed before."

"Oh, Okay..." Harry said, Draco kissed harry letting all of his insecurities melt away. Draco spread the lube on his fingers sticking one finger into Harry. Harry moaned, it felt good to be entered. Draco started the pattern, slowly getting more groans and moans out of Harry. After Harry was relaxed enough he put in a second finger, Harry tensed but quickly calmed down as Draco reached his prostate causing him to yell out. Draco hit is prostate as much as he could and scissored his fingers stretching Harry even more. He then added a third finger, Harry winced as this happened and Draco kissed him drawing his attention away from it. After Draco thought he was stretched enough he lubed up is own member.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I want you to fuck me..." Harry said seriously.

Draco nodded, "This will hurt, but I will try not to hurt you so much." He kissed the boy again.

Draco pressed himself to Harry's puckered hole, pushing, and adding pressure. It was then Harry realized just how big Draco was. Draco pushed passed the ring up muscles, slowly pushing himself into Harry, then he heard a whimper. "He looked down to see the tears coming down Harry's face." He pulled out a little, as he kissed away some of the tears.

"Your just so big..."

"Don't worry, love, you'll get used to it, it will feel good, please just wait." Harry nodded for him to continue but continued to cry. After Draco was seated all the way he stopped moving, it was all he could do to not cum right there. He looked down to see Harry Crying so he tried to calm him. Harry Calmed down after a little bit, Harry moved experimentally to see if it was still painful, but gasped when it left him with stars.

"Draco, move..." It was all the blonde needed as he pulled back out and pushed back in slowly. Both of them seeing stars.

"Uh...Draco, Faster..." The blonde sped up also pushing harder into the smaller boy.

They were both sweating.

"Draco, Fuck me Harder..." Harry said between moans.

Draco stopped momentarily and put Harry's legs over his shoulders pushing harder and faster, groaning hard, as Harry started to scream out. Draco started to touch Harry's member as he felt the pool in the bottom of his stomach.

"Cum with my Harry." He said as both of them. As Harry screamed, it's sound bouncing off the walls, as his white ribbons went on both his and Draco's chest. As Draco pumped a few more times and came into Harry. Draco collapsed onto Harry before managing to roll over on his side hugging to boy to him, not pulling out yet. They were both still breathing heavy. Draco hugged the other boy to him, his eyes started to droop, as he already noticed that the other boy was already fast asleep. They slept for a while until Harry woke up. He still Draco inside of him as he moved around experimentally he felt achy but most of it was just pleasure. Draco took the moment to roll on his back pulling Harry with him. Harry Turned around still facing Draco, with him still inside. He looked seeing if the blonde was still asleep.

He was as he snored lightly. Harry kissed him, trying to wake him up as he was horny from all of the moving around. The blonde didn't stir so Harry started slowly grinding on him. The blonde moaned but didn't open his eyes yet. Then Harry wanted it faster as he started lifting himself up and down on the lengthening member, he moaned as he felt it. He started going a little faster, he started moaning loud.

"Harry...uh..." Draco moaned as his hands gripped Harry's hips. Harry ignored him as he placed his hands on Draco's pecks and lifting himself even faster, he came down as Draco thrusted up. They were both moaning and sweating. Harry paused slightly kissing Draco on the mouth. Draco look the opportunity to flip them around and pull Harry's legs over his shoulders and pumping into him hard and fast.

"Draco!" Harry screamed, "I'm so close..." Draco bit Harry's neck sending him over the edge. Draco cumming soon after as he felt Harry pulsing around him.

"So good..." Draco said as he collapsed on Harry.

"Wow..." Was all Harry said.

"Yeah," they stayed like that for a while, before Harry told Draco to move off of him so he could breath better. Draco pulled out of Harry cum leaking out as he did.

"Ew...Well that was gross feeling..." Harry said as he continued to lay there. Harry laid there for a little bit before trying to get up. He cringed at the pain. Draco got up as he heard the hiss.

"Sorry, let me help you." Draco easily picked him up, and brought him to the bathroom where he filled the tub and filled it with various smelling soaps, he placed Harry in it once it was full and then got in himself. The pair sat in silence for a while washing before getting out of the big tub. They both wrapped towels around there waist, They caught each others eyes, both wanting to say the same thing but neither one of them but neither of them wanting to say it first. Finally Harry blurted it out.

"Draco, I love you!" Draco looked into his eyes' he seen the fear, and the love. 'He loves me also, I haven't felt so happy.' Draco thought his eyes were big as he looked at Harry not expecting to be loved back.

Harry bolted he thought Draco was just using him as he didn't say anything for a long time. Draco realized soon after he bolted and caught up to the boy wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him, the boy struggled in his arms.

"Sh...Your words mean so much to mean, you don't know how I have longed to hear that. YOU mean so much to me. I love you too Harry, I love you." The boy stopped struggling. Draco turned him around so that there chests touched looking down into emerald eyes, he seen the tears and lifted his had using his thumb to wipe them off his face.

"No more crying my one and only love, I will be here for you, forever and always." They held each other, letting the feelings of love was over them. They pulled back and looked at one another before there lips crashed together, letting the other know just what he was feeling.

**THE END!**

**A/N: So let me know what you think of this. This is my first One-shot I have written. I know it's not the best but hey, I enjoyed writing it, even if I was half asleep! R&R! Please!**


End file.
